


Cheerleader (KageHina)

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cheerleaders, Fetish, Hinata Shouyou in Skirt, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Sendo afastado dos treinos e do jogo que iria acontecer contra a universidade Nekoma, por causa de notas baixas em inglês, Hinata pensa em se infiltrar como líder de torcida para não deixar de participar do jogo junto com seus colegas. Ele só não esperava que essa ideia o ajudaria a desenrolar seu amor pelo levantador do time que também é seu melhor amigo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cheerleader (KageHina)

_Me dê um E_

_Me dê um I_

_Ooah, Vôlei!_

De fora da quadra, em um canto reservado à máquina de sucos e derivados de leite, Kageyama tinha o rosto tenso e um grande dilema a enfrentar: iogurte ou leite? Eis a questão. Seu rosto suava e ele estava verdadeiramente tenso, a tal ponto que, quem o visse provavelmente ficaria com medo. Sem saber o que escolher, por fim, ele colocou a moeda no local indicado e apertou com os dois dedos os dois botões de uma vez - a sorte o ajudaria a escolher -, e a caixinha que caiu foi a de leite. Ufa! 

Ele se abaixou e a pegou contente, enfiando o canudinho na película metálica sem delicadeza alguma, enquanto ouvia a música - até então, sem ritmo ou instrumentos - das lideres de torcida da universidade que estudava. Àquela hora, a quadra estava disponível para o ensaio da banda e das meninas que faziam o trabalho de torcer para o time de vôlei que vinha crescendo nos últimos anos, e Kageyama vibrava internamente por isso, ainda que não gostasse muito de torcidas barulhentas. 

Há três anos, quando entrou para a graduação em Educação Física, a qualidade de jogo - principalmente de vôlei - daquela faculdade estava um horror. Havia muitos garotos interessados em participar e com vontade de jogar bem, mas infelizmente, sem preparo algum, e sem um treinador que realmente tivesse interessado a ensiná-los. O resultado disso? Treinos aleatórios sem nenhum objetivo, várias jogadas sem sincronia, muitos testes sem posição ou uma orientação correta. Kageyama quase desistiu à primeira vista, mas seu amor pelo vôlei gritou um pouco mais alto do que o susto que levou ao ver como um time, que era para ser o melhor da província, estava daquela maneira e em um estado decadente. 

Ele sempre jogou vôlei, desde que se lembrava. Com o avô quando era criança, depois por toda a adolescência, onde chegou a ir ao nacional duas vezes. Ele amava tanto o esporte, que até cogitou virar um professor para fazer as pessoas o amarem também. Então, conversando com a diretoria da universidade, e mostrando seu histórico como atleta, ele pediu autorização para que pudesse treinar o time enquanto a faculdade dava um jeito de substituir o treinador dorminhoco por outro. Desde então, nos últimos três anos, o vôlei vinha crescendo de forma absurda, um novo treinador tinha chegado, e as medalhas de ouro e prata não paravam de surgir nas prateleiras do hall de entrada da faculdade. E agora, tinham um time de torcida junto com os alunos da graduação em Música. 

_Tobio se sentia um grande revolucionário._

Não era um segredo ou uma surpresa as músicas e coreografias que o grupo estava montando, mas foi feito um acordo silencioso de que os meninos não saberiam muito para terem uma experiência completa. Era a primeira vez que eles jogariam com uma torcida, então, toda emoção era válida. Ainda assim, sendo agora o assistente do treinador e levantador titular do time, Kageyama teve uma pontinha de curiosidade em saber como estavam indo os ensaios. O que o fez dar passos cautelosos até a fresta que estava entre as duas folhas da porta de metal que separava a quadra do corredor. 

Kageyama se aproximou devagar, parando até mesmo de beber o seu leite de caixinha. Encaixou seu olho esquerdo para visualizar dentro e viu várias meninas em roda bem no meio da quadra, parecendo discutir alguma coisa. Uma delas, morena e alta, foi até o centro fazendo alguns movimentos com os braços.

— O que acham? — ela perguntou assim que finalizou.

“ _Estão discutindo os passos?_ ” Kageyama indagou internamente. 

Várias vozes começaram a discutir ao mesmo tempo, algumas concordavam e outras diziam que os movimentos eram muito difíceis de fazer pela primeira vez. Cada vez mais os burburinhos aumentavam, e Kageyama achou que era melhor se afastar.

— Elas já estão bem nervosas, se me verem aqui vão comer meu fígado. — Kageyama murmurou para si, levando o canudinho até a boca novamente, se preparando para sair, quando, de repente, o burburinho cessou. 

Ele franziu o cenho e, de pouco em pouco, todas as meninas da rodinha começaram a olhar em uma única direção. Um sorrisinho malicioso surgiu na menina morena que havia feito os movimentos anteriores, e Kageyama como um bom curioso, também quis saber o que tinha feito mais de vinte meninas calarem a boca. 

Olhou na mesma direção, engasgando com o leite na mesma hora. Foi até mesmo um pouco ridículo, já que parte do líquido saiu pelo seu nariz também. Ele tossiu, sentindo a garganta e o canal respiratório arderem, enquanto os olhos lacrimejavam. _O que ele tinha visto, era real? Deus…_

Vindo do lado esquerdo da quadra, onde ficavam os banheiros e vestiários, uma cabeleira ruiva vinha andando timidamente, segurando dois pompons laranjas - um em cada mão -, e mais do que isso, vestindo uma saia extremamente curta para as suas pernas e um cropped estampado com o emblema e nome da universidade. E onde tinha problemas nisso? Era _**o**_ ruivo, e esse em específico era seu colega de time. _O que Hinata está fazendo vestido dessa maneira?_ Kageyama não acreditava no que via e, se não fosse pela ardência no seu nariz, ele provavelmente pensaria que era um sonho. 

O ruivo se aproximou da rodinha de meninas, que soltaram um zilhão de gritos histéricos, enquanto tinha o rosto pintado de rosa pela vergonha. Kageyama, a essa altura, já tinha esquecido da sua caixinha de leite apenas focando o olhar na saia que deixava o bumbum dele ainda mais destacado. 

Hinata Shouyou, ou para ele, Shou. Um companheiro de time que estava com ele desde o ensino médio, jogando no mesmo time, e que, compartilhando o mesmo sonho, entrou na mesma graduação. Eles estudavam juntos há anos, e nada nesse mundo poderia preparar Kageyama para aquela cena. 

O ruivo era um central mesmo sendo o mais baixo da turma, era pequeno mas sabia pular como ninguém, até mesmo ultrapassando pessoas bem mais altas do que ele. Para ele, ver as pernas - e ele não poderia negar: o bumbum também - adornados por uma saia minúscula, era no mínimo peculiar - para não falar tentadora. 

Kageyama engoliu em seco, o questionamento do porquê do ruivo estar assim rondando a sua cabeça várias e várias vezes, sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Por causa do barulho ele não conseguia ouvir o que o ruivo falava, mas ele podia ver como as bochechas estavam vermelhas e como gesticulava timidamente em cada fala. 

Por que ele parece tão adorável? Era um sorriso agradável de se ver, e Tobio estava preso aos movimentos que outro fazia. Levou a mão à nuca, coçando lentamente enquanto dava uma risadinha nervosa, mas sem deixar de olhar para todas as meninas. 

— _Ei, o que você está fazendo_? 

Kageyama sentiu uma voz grossa ressoar no seus ouvidos, fazendo-o dar o grito _mais masculino_ que ele possuía dentro da garganta e virar o pescoço na velocidade da luz.

— Que desgraça, Ushijima! — Tobio gritou nervosamente, mas logo se arrependeu. As meninas também ouviram.

— Ei, quem está aí? — uma das meninas gritou, e Kageyama virou seu rosto novamente para a fresta. Todas estavam com olhares fulminantes para a porta. 

— _Vamos sair daqui_ — Kageyama sussurrou, dando passos silenciosos para trás, enquanto Ushijima tinha uma cara retorcida em confusão, mas não deixou de seguir o moreno. 

Eles andaram rapidamente até o corredor onde ficavam os banheiros do térreo, e Kageyama sentia que seu coração podia sair pela garganta. 

— Que ideia idiota foi aquela de me assustar? — Ele perguntou, e Ushijima manteve o semblante sério. 

— Eu não quis te assustar, só queria saber o que estava fazendo. Não sabia que você era do tipo pervertido. — Ele disse sinceramente, e Kageyama sentiu o rosto ganhar um setenta graus em temperatura. 

— Que merda! Eu não sou pervertido! Estava apenas curioso para ver como estavam indo os ensaios, só isso — Ele se justificou, mas a cena de Hinata com uma saia ainda estava na sua cabeça. _Não, ele não era um pervertido._

— Ah, sei… e por que você está com o queixo todo babado? Tá parecendo aqueles velhos tarados… — Na cabeça do mais alto, ele já podia imaginar Kageyama com uma cara retorcida enquanto fazia movimentos de apertar com as mãos. 

— Babado? — Kageyama levou uma mão até o queixo, sentindo-o molhado. _Ah, o leite._ — Isso aqui é leite imbecil! — Limpou o rosto, vendo agora que ainda tinha as caixinhas em mãos. Kageyama jogou na lixeira mais próxima que viu, balançando a cabeça em uma tentativa falha de dispersar os pensamentos. 

— Então, você não é um pervertido? Que bom, seria uma pena se eu tivesse que te denunciar para a polícia. — O mais alto quis se certificar. 

Tobio gesticulou com a boca várias vezes para responder, mas nada veio à cabeça. _Ushijima está realmente falando com sinceridade, fala sério! Não sei quem é mais idiota, se sou eu ou ele, e olha que ele nem parece ser esse tipo de pessoa._

Kageyama coçou a nuca.

— Só vamos voltar pra sala, ok? — desviou o assunto. — Takeda já deve estar chegando pro segundo período. 

...

A hora dentro da sala de aula tinha passado como uma lesma, e diferente do comum, Hinata não tinha voltado depois do pequeno intervalo que a universidade disponibilizava. 

A cena que Kageyama presenciou ainda continuava rondando a sua cabeça, e tudo piorou quando a matéria de cinesiologia começou a falar dos movimentos dos quadris, bem como eles funcionavam nas pernas também. Sua imaginação voou longe para as pernas, a saia e a bunda de Hinata. 

_Droga de imaginação fértil._ Como seria os movimentos de Hinata dançando com aquela saia minúscula? Como seria ele pulando? Deus, ele fazendo movimentos acrobáticos mostraria tudo. 

Ele passou o resto das aulas completamente avoado e tenso, e se pensasse demais, não seria só uma cabeça que ficaria _tensa_. E para piorar, ele estava indo embora. E ir embora significava ter que falar com Shouyou. Kageyama não estava bem espiritualmente para isso. E se fosse um segredo que ele estava vestido como uma líder de torcida? Não conseguiria disfarçar, provavelmente daria com as línguas nos dentes, e Hinata ficaria furioso. Era a pior pessoa para guardar um segredo, principalmente um que o deixava visivelmente nervoso.

Ele desceu as escadas pedindo internamente para que Hinata não fosse embora com ele dessa vez. Se fosse, ele estaria no estacionamento onde se guardavam as bicicletas, provavelmente destrancando as rodas da sua. No último degrau, Kageyama parou e respirou fundo.

_Ele não vai estar lá_

_Ele não vai estar lá_

_Ele. não. vai. estar. lá._

Quando abriu os olhos, um choque passou por todos os seus músculos quando viu Hinata conversando casualmente com uma das meninas da torcida, abaixado e destrancado um dos cadeados. É claro que ele está lá, não dá para ele ficar o resto da vida dentro de uma faculdade. Um outro choque correu pelo seu corpo quando Hinata olhou para trás, localizando-o escondido na parede de entrada. 

— Kageyama! — o ruivo chamou, sorridente. 

A menina olhou em sua direção e logo se voltou a Hinata dizendo alguma coisa, e saiu. Kageyama continuou paralizado, vendo como ele levantava e pegava no guidão da bicicleta lentamente, e em sua cabeça, aquele simples movimento se tornou surreal quando visualizou Hinata com a saia e o cropped. 

_Deus, estou fantasiando com meu melhor amigo, por quê?_ Tudo piorou quando uma versão sensual e com um saxofone de _Saia e Bicicletinha_ começou a tocar em sua cabeça como trilha sonora de um filme de comédia. Meu Deus.

— Kageyama…? — Hinata tinha se aproximado, e Kageyama sequer percebeu, tão perdido que estava.

— Ah, oi. — Gaguejou, sentindo o suor escorrer pelas costas. — Não te vi na aula de cinesiologia, o que estava fazendo?

_Estúpido, estúpido! Você está querendo evitar o assunto tocando justamente nele? Burro!_

— Ah… — Shouyou desviou o olhar — Estive na enfermaria, não estava me sentindo muito bem depois de comer o bolinho de queijo da cantina. 

_Está mentindo? Pelo menos eu não vou ter que lidar com ele falando abertamente que estava usando saia._

— E está melhor? — O moreno riu nervosamente.

— Estou sim… — ele sorriu como sempre. — Vamos? 

Tobio concordou sem falar mais nada. Se Hinata não tocasse no assunto, então ele também não iria. Eles passaram pelas catracas e desceram a rua. Ambos moravam em uma residência compartilhada, com exceção de que não estavam no mesmo apartamento. 

O silêncio entre eles era constrangedor, a imagem de Hinata não saia da cabeça de Kageyama, e Hinata se perguntava o porquê de Tobio estar tão calado. Claro que o moreno não era a pessoa mais conversadora do mundo, mas também não era exatamente o mais calado. No geral, eles conversavam bastante quando desciam para a residência, falando sobre as matérias e até mesmo algumas fofocas que rolavam pela universidade.

— E você, está bem? — Shouyou resolveu quebrar o silêncio, e saber o que tinha acontecido com o melhor amigo. 

— E-eu? — Kageyama foi pego desprevenido. Ele realmente estava deixando transparecer alguma coisa. — E-eu to ótimo, não aconteceu nada comigo, não. Pode ficar tranquilo, tangerina.

Shouyou estranhou. _Kageyama não gagueja_. Ele estreitou os olhos, olhando para o moreno da forma mais desconfiada que podia. O que será que aconteceu, hein?

— Certeza? Você está tão calado… por acaso sua mãe te ligou pedindo para experimentar os bolinhos dela de novo? Toda vez que acontece isso, você fica tenso. — Hinata tentou adivinhar.

Era verdade, a mãe de Kageyama morava em outra cidade, e por morar sozinha, tinha decidido se aventurar nos cursos de culinária que uma padaria perto da sua casa tinha. Desde então, Kageyama era alvo dos experimentos da mãe quando tinha alguma prova, mas dona Naomi não era bem a _melhor_ pessoa para mexer com confeitaria.

_É impressionante como Hinata consegue se lembrar disso._

— Isso! — Kageyama não pensou duas vezes em aceitar a desculpa — Ela quer que eu vá no feriado à casa dela e experimente alguns dos seus doces. Cristo, isso vai ser um horror.

Hinata ainda desconfiou um pouco. _Ele não estava bem_? Mas acabou que riu da mesma maneira, ele entendia bem o desespero de ter que provar os doces não tão gostosos da mãe. 

— Aliás, eu também não estou muito bem… — Hinata comentou assim que parou de rir — Fui conversar com a diretoria, e eles realmente me afastaram do próximo jogo por causa das minhas notas baixas em inglês. 

Kageyama arregalou os olhos. _É verdade, Hinata não vai participar do jogo contra o Nekoma por causa das suas notas em inglês. Espera, será que…?!_

Por causa das suas notas, Hinata tinha sido dispensado do treinamento com o time para poder ter algumas aulas extras propostas pela própria professora de inglês, e ter a ajuda de uma das líderes de torcida que estava se graduando na matéria. 

_Espere, essa menina não é a loirinha que estava com ele agora na saída? Hinata está mesmo disposto a participar do jogo mesmo se passando por uma das líderes de torcida? Nem fodendo!_

— Sério? Eu não acredito! — Kageyama tentou não deixar transparecer o que estava pensando, o que, convenhamos, era muito difícil — Mas você vai assistir aos jogos, não é? Seria meio sem graça se você não estivesse lá nem mesmo pra _torcer_ — _Você tem uma boca grande, não é?_

Hinata olhou para Kageyama parecendo um pimentão, o que não foi muito perceptivo ao moreno, já que a rua não era muito bem iluminada. Aquilo havia sido uma indireta? Será que… 

— É claro que eu vou estar — Hinata respondeu com um sorriso nervoso, apertando um pouco as mãos no guidão. — _Por que não estaria?_ É meu time também. 

Um clima ainda mais constrangedor surgiu quando Kageyama resolveu ficar quieto. Não diria nada, até porque, ele não era de se meter na vida alheia. Mas ele tinha que admitir que saber o que Hinata queria sendo uma líder de torcida, estava o corroendo por dentro.

Eles andaram mais um pouco até chegarem à residência onde tinha cerca de três prédios com nove andares cada. Mostraram ao porteiro ambas identificações, e entraram. Tudo isso em um silêncio completamente desconfortável. 

Shouyou queria muito saber o que deixava Kageyama quieto daquela maneira, e não, ele sabia que não eram os bolinhos horríveis da sua mãe. _Será que ele viu_? Hinata realmente queria saber, e para isso, ele teria que cortar aquele silêncio.

— Ei, Kageyama… — Hinata começou a falar, engolindo em seco. — Será que eu ficaria muito estranho de saia? 

Kageyama mal escutou as palavras e seu cérebro pifou. 

— C-como? — por que Hinata estava perguntando isso para ele? 

— Sabe, uma saia rodada… só uma saia. — Shouyou olhou curioso, os olhos cor mel sendo bem salientado pela luz alaranjada dos postes de iluminação do estacionamento. 

_Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Só pode ser isso._ Kageyama não sabia bem o que falar, tão pouco o que pensar sobre aquela pergunta. Meu Deus. 

— Não sei dizer, Hinata. — Ele riu, e agora, dava para ver e ouvir o quanto ele estava nervoso. — Olha, eu preciso muito entrar, é a minha vez de fazer a janta hoje para os meus colegas de quarto, tudo bem? — Kageyama foi andando para trás, ele queria correr dali, mas ficaria muito estranho. Lentamente, ele deu um passo de cada vez, se afastando mais do ruivo, que o olhava confuso. — Até amanhã, Shou. — Ele acabou tropeçando em uma das pequenas lombadas, mas não se deixou abalar. 

Kageyama se virou sem olhar na reação de Shouyou. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seu coração acelerado e sua mente rondando em volta da imagem de Shouyou com a saia laranja.

Ele entrou no seu prédio completamente ofegante, mesmo que não tenha corrido ou feito esforço, seu coração palpitava. Os lances de escada que ele precisava subir pareceram bem mais cansativos que o normal, mas ele subiu. Precisava de pelo menos um copo d 'água para poder se acalmar. Quando chegou e entrou no apartamento que dividia com mais dois colegas, ele se deixou escorregar na porta de entrada suspirando aliviado. 

…

Kageyama estava dentro do vestiário improvisado que a faculdade tinha fora da quadra, para quando tivesse alguma reforma. Tinha sentado para descansar do treino exaustivo, e tomava um gole de água da sua garrafinha, quando Hinata entrou usando apenas a saia, cropped e meias, e por baixo disso, ele não usava nada. Como sabia? O volume deixava isso bem claro. 

Shouyou tinha o rosto corado e um sorriso sacana no rosto, enquanto se aproximava lentamente com as mãos nas costas, como alguém que não queria nada. Tobio, a essa altura, já tinha deixado a garrafinha escorregar pelos seus dedos, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do corpo atlético que Hinata tinha. 

— Você gosta? — A voz aveludada de Hinata entrou pelos seus ouvidos, e Kageyama sentiu suas costas arrepiarem — Eu sei que você gosta, Kageyama-kun. — Hinata se aproximou mais, e Tobio se sentiu desesperado. 

Ele não estava conseguindo se controlar, parte do seu corpo já suava, Hinata ficava extremamente gostoso naquela roupa, e ele não podia negar. Olhá-lo fazia com que todo seu corpo esquentasse sozinho, principalmente uma parte na qual estava tentando ao máximo controlar. Os olhos de Hinata recaíram bem onde ele pediu para Deus que não ele não olhasse. Um sorrisinho maior brotou nos lábios de Hinata.

— Por que você nega, Kageyama? — Hinata perguntou, levantando sua perna direita para encaixar exatamente entre as pernas do moreno. 

— O que…?

O pé de Hinata se aproximou perigosamente do seu pau, fazendo um carinho lento que deixou o corpo de Kageyama todo alerta. 

— Se você tivesse dito, eu poderia me vestir assim muito antes para você, Kageyama-kun. — Ele continuou com o carinho.

Tobio engoliu em seco. E para piorar, Hinata se aproximou, sentando em seu colo, levando sua boca até a orelha, sua respiração batendo devagar. 

_— Hein, Kageyama… você gosta?_

_Ofegante_. Era assim que Kageyama se encontrava depois de se levantar com tudo do travesseiro. Ele sentia o suor escorrer pela testa, e uma parte bem específica do seu corpo latejar. Chutou as cobertas com tudo, apenas para ver que sua samba canção estava armada com uma belíssima barraca matinal. Bom, nem tão matinal assim, ele sabia que era por causa do sonho, ou melhor, de Hinata no seu sonho.

— Por que eu estou passando por isso, eu nunca pensei em Hinata dessa forma… — sussurrou para si. 

Era estranho pensar em Hinata daquela maneira, quer dizer, ele sabia da sua sexualidade, mas até então, Hinata era apenas o seu melhor amigo, e tirando ele, havia somente alguns colegas que ele não fazia questão nenhuma de deixar sua vida pessoal transparecer. 

Além disso, exceto pela menina que declarou no ensino médio e namorou por duas semanas, ele nunca mais esteve em relacionamento. Tudo que pensava era vôlei, como ter boas notas para conseguir entrar na faculdade que queria, e ter a companhia de Hinata. 

_Eram como melhores amigos, não era?_

Conheceu o ruivo assim que chegou na escola, no primeiro ano do médio e no mesmo time de vôlei. Um garoto baixinho que não tinha nenhuma técnica, mas que sabia pular e era tão ou mais teimoso do que ele. Kageyama foi o encarregado de ensiná-lo, e foi então que a amizade surgiu. Tinha uma grande admiração por Hinata, ele era a pessoa que todos duvidavam, mas que sempre conseguiu o que queria, e quando dividiram o mesmo sonho de se tornar professores, Kageyama ficou feliz de não terem que se separarem. Eram como melhores amigos. 

_Então, por que?_

— Devo estar doente ou algo do tipo, só pode ser isso. — Ele se levantou da cama, pegando a toalha e indo diretamente para o único banheiro da casa. 

Precisava tomar um banho gelado para acalmar aquilo. 

Ele se enfiou embaixo da água gelada, mesmo que não estivesse calor o suficiente para isso, afinal, já estava doente mesmo. Mas a água não foi o suficiente para o que queria, seu pau continuava lá, reto, ereto e _zombando_ da sua cara. 

_Fala sério!_

O jeito foi realmente se masturbar. O problema era que enquanto o fazia, a única imagem que vinha na sua cabeça, era o ruivo. Nem mesmo a pornografia que assistia algumas vezes, agora, estava fazendo o mesmo efeito que a droga da saia. 

_Isso é algum tipo de fetiche?_

Quando voltou ao quarto, seu celular estava tocando. Acordou tão atordoado que nem percebeu que tinha se levantado meia hora antes do seu despertador tocar. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, tentando não pensar muito no que tinha feito, e foi para a cozinha. Talvez um gole de leite pudesse ajudá-lo a ficar mais calmo, apesar de tudo. 

Como estava mais cedo que o habitual, demorou um pouco para que os outros da casa acordassem, mas tanto Oikawa quanto Iwaizumi chegaram na cozinha na mesma hora, falaram um “bom dia” quase que sincronizado, e se sentaram no balcão para tomarem o café. 

— Bom dia… — Kageyama olhou para os dois. Pareciam acabados. — Vocês estão bem? Parece que não dormiram direito… — questionou. 

— Não dormimos mesmo, mas isso não é assunto de criança, Kage-chan. — Oikawa disse com um sorriso, se debruçando contra a pedra de granito. — E você? Levantou mais cedo que de costume, escutei você no chuveiro. Demorou um tempão, hein? Barraquinha matinal? 

— Cala boca, imbecil. — Iwaizumi deu um peteleco na cabeça do outro, rolando os olhos. — Obrigado por ter feito o café, Kageyama. 

— De nada. 

— Esse peteleco doeu, Iwa-chan! Pra que isso? — Oikawa reclamou, completamente indignado. 

— São seis da manhã e você já está atormentando o garoto, por favor, né?

— Mas foi estranho ele ter acordado mais cedo que isso, ele é uma pedra quando dorme! 

Vendo que a discussão demoraria a terminar, Kageyama saiu da cozinha de fininho, pegando sua mochila e saindo do apartamento. Ele trabalhava meio período em um café a menos de cinco minutos dali. Mas mesmo estando mais cedo que o normal, ele preferiu sair sem ter que dar muita explicação. 

Kageyama estava terminando de limpar o balcão principal, quando Asahi abriu as portas do café para começar a funcionar. No prazo de dez minutos, algumas pessoas já chegariam para tomar um capuccino ou um expresso para começar o dia. Ele só não esperava que o primeiro fosse justamente Hinata. Tobio levou um susto, quase derrubando o borrifador com álcool que usava para fazer a limpeza. 

Hinata estava bonito, vestia uma blusa marrom e um casaco de pano fino e preto por cima, bem como uma calça jeans preta também, e tinha a mochila nas costas. Além disso, um sorriso brilhante no rosto. 

— Bom dia, Kageyama-kun! — ele disse, puxando um dos banquinhos para se sentar, tirando a mochila das costas e colocando ao lado do seu pé. 

Kageyama olhou tudo com o rosto vermelho. Não tinha muito minutos que tinha se masturbado para o melhor amigo, não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo. Seus planos era evitá-lo até mesmo na sala de aula. 

— Ah, bom dia.

— Eu enviei uma mensagem pra você ontem à noite para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas você nem me respondeu. — Ele disse, enrolando a manga da blusa. — Você saiu estranho ontem. Tem certeza que tá tudo bem? Eu sou seu melhor amigo, Kags. Pode confiar em mim. 

_É justamente por isso que não posso dizer a você que estou fantasiando e me masturbando pro meu melhor amigo. Jesus._

— Ah… — Kageyama não sabia muito bem o que dizer. — Eu nem conferi o celular ontem e hoje. A janta tomou parte do meu tempo quando cheguei, tive que revisar a matéria e depois disso acabei desmaiando na cama. — Tudo isso não era mentira, de fato não tinha checado o celular, exceto para desligar o alarme. 

Na verdade, ele também queria evitar conversar com Hinata enquanto estivesse com pensamentos estranhos. 

Hinata o encarou, sem parecer acreditar realmente, o que fez Kageyama se sentir tenso.

— Tudo bem — Ele sorriu. — Era sobre isso que eu vim falar contigo. Eu perdi a aula de ontem, será que pode me ajudar hoje à tarde com isso? Sei que hoje você não vai ao estágio… — ele pediu com tom inocente — a não ser que tenha algum compromisso. 

Kageyama entrou em choque. 

— Não, não vou ao estágio hoje… — ele deu uma risada nervosa. 

_O plano não era evitá-lo?_

— Que ótimo! Eu posso te encontrar às três, então? Vou sair do trabalho mais ou menos nesse horário — Hinata disse com um sorriso. 

_O plano não era evitá-lo?_

— Pode, vou estar no meu apartamento esse horário. — Kageyama respondeu, sua alma parecendo que estava saindo do corpo. 

— Você é um anjo, Kageyama! — Ele exclamou se levantando, e sem Kageyama esperar, deu-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha. Kageyama entrou em combustão, e Hinata sentou-se de volta. — Pode fazer um expresso pra mim? Ah, pra viagem, por favor. — Então ele se sentou de volta, sem perceber que tinha dado o golpe final no pobrezinho. 

Tobio escutou o pedido no automático, saindo do balcão e pegando o copo para viagem, se aproximando da máquina e colocando uma quantidade generosa de café, e depois, o leite em forma cremosa por cima. Pegou a tampa do copo, mas por algum motivo, não conseguia encaixá-la. Estava nervoso e isso era bem visível, deixando até mesmo Hinata preocupado. 

— Kageyama, você está… — Hinata mal teve tempo de formular a pergunta, e escutou um estrondo. Kageyama tinha batido a cabeça no compartimento de copos. 

Finalmente encaixou a tampa

— Tô ótimo, nada com o que se preocupar. — Ele se virou com uma roda vermelha na testa, entregando o copo na mão do ruivo. 

— Sua testa… 

— Tô ótimo, ótimo! Não poderia estar melhor! — Um sorriso falso e assustador brotou nos lábios do moreno.

Hinata tinha os olhos arregalados, tentando entender o que tinha sido aquela situação, mas pegou o copo sem questionar mais. Tirou o cartão da bolsa e deu a Kageyama. 

— É no débito… 

Kageyama passou o cartão com o rosto sereno, como se não tivesse batido a cabeça de propósito. Deu a maquininha para Hinata colocar a senha, pegou a notinha e entregou-a também.

Hinata tinha cenho franzido. 

— Obrigado e volte sempre. — O moreno disse. 

— Tá… — Hinata continuava sem entender, mas pegou as suas coisas e guardou na mochila, colocando-a nas costas — Te vejo à tarde, então. Até mais, Kageyama. 

— Até… 

Hinata saiu do café completamente confuso, e para Kageyama, uma manhã completamente turbulenta começou.

…

A manhã passou rápida, e durante ela, Kageyama se chamou de idiota várias vezes. Além da sua bochecha ainda formigar com o beijo gentil que Hinata havia lhe dado. 

Ele tinha acabado de almoçar e estava andando de volta ao seu apartamento, quando sua ficha finalmente caiu: Hinata iria à sua casa. Quer dizer, o ruivo já tinha ido várias vezes, mas dessa vez era completamente diferente, e ele nem sabia dizer o porquê. Além disso, a casa estava uma bagunça, seu quarto principalmente, não tinha arrumado no dia anterior e muito menos hoje. 

Era uma da tarde, e ele teria só duas horas para conseguir limpar tudo, e sozinho. Oikawa e Iwaizumi chegavam só à noite em dia de semana. 

_Droga, droga! Por que eu fui concordar com isso?_

O moreno começou a correr de volta pra casa, fez a verificação de entrada e voou pelas escadas. Primeiro a louça, depois a cozinha e a sala, e se desse tempo, ele lidaria com os quartos. Poderiam estudar na sala mesmo. Largou a mochila na entrada, tirando sapatos, e já colocando as pantufas. 

Para sua sorte, não tinha tanta louça assim, então ele as lavou rapidinho, e agora era limpar a cozinha por inteiro. As horas começaram a passar, ele limpou a pia, o fogão, os armários e por fim, o chão. Passou para sala da mesma maneira, bateu os assentos dos sofás, tirou o pó da mesa de centro e do suporte da televisão. Bateu o tapete na sacada para tirar o pó, e limpou o chão. 

Tudo isso, sem tirar os olhos do relógio: quinze para as duas. Ele tinha quinze minutos para pelo menos tomar um banho e tirar toda a poeira do cabelo. Kageyama voou para o quarto escolhendo um par de roupa mais despojado, mas que fosse bonito.

_Por que eu quero me arrumar pra ele?_

Ele decidiu deixar os pensamentos de lado, se enfiando logo no chuveiro. Uma boa água quente o ajudaria a relaxar, era isso que pensava. Mas assim que a água começou a cair, as lembranças de um banho demorado pela manhã assombrou a sua mente. 

_Só pode ser brincadeira_. 

— Pense em qualquer coisa, Kageyama. — ele disse a si mesmo, enquanto pegava o sabonete líquido. — Não é tão difícil pensar em coisas que _não_ te excitam, não é? Como a visão da vovó fazendo agachamento com uma vassoura. 

A lembrança de ter ido na casa da avó no verão passado, onde viu ela e o avô fazendo agachamentos em conjunto era de dar arrepios. Sua mente foi substituída por um conjunto de negações, o que era mil vezes melhor do que pensar em Hinata quinze minutos antes dele estar na sua casa. 

Ele trocou de roupa rápido. _Será que deveria preparar alguma coisa pra comer?_ Hinata tinha acabado de sair do trabalho, certamente estaria cansado. Mas ele também não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para cozinhar. Revirando os armários, Kageyama achou uma mistura de bolo pronto que era só misturar o restante dos ingredientes e, aparentemente, daria certo. _Não era tão difícil, não é_? Ele misturou tudo milimetricamente, rezando para dar certo. 

Tinha acabado de colocar o bolo no forno quando sua campainha tocou. Kageyama levou um susto, fechou a porta do forno, e pelo reflexo, deu uma arrumada nos cabelos que estavam caindo próximo ao seu olho. 

_Ele não é um alienígena, Kageyama. Não precisa ficar assim._

Hinata tinha um sorriso enorme quando Kageyama abriu a porta. Levava a bolsa nas costas, segurava um casaco e tinha uma carinha de cansado. 

— Não é que você chegou na hora certa? — Kageyama quebrou o silêncio, tentando dissipar o nervosismo. 

— Meus dias de atrasados foram embora, Kageyama. — Hinata riu, e observou Kageyama. Ele parecia uma estátua. — Não vai me deixar entrar? 

Tobio tinha ficado paralisado, por algum motivo, o sorriso de Hinata estava chamando uma atenção excessiva, que até então não tinha. Ou pelo menos, não percebia que tinha. 

— Ah, sim… pode entrar. — O moreno deu uma risada sem graça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, enquanto dava espaço para o ruivo passar — Não liga pra bagunça, eu estava tentando fazer um bolo. 

A cozinha não estava um caos, mas tinha coisas na mesa que provavam que Kageyama estava realmente tentando fazer um bolo. Hinata achou fofo.

— Não tem problema — Hinata sorriu — Quer ajuda pra limpar? 

— Não, não precisa. Pode ficar na sala, nós vamos estudar lá hoje…

— Seu quarto tá uma zona, não é? — Hinata zombou.

— Não tive tempo de arrumar — Kageyama riu — Tive que priorizar a limpeza, sabe? Ou o quarto ou a sala. A sala tem porta? Não, então arrumei a sala e meu quarto eu consigo disfarçar com a porta.

— Por que você não tem esses raciocínios durante a aula? — Hinata gargalhou — Daria inveja nos outros alunos. 

— Ai, cala a boca! E vai logo pra sala. 

Hinata foi, deixou a mochila em cima do sofá, e se sentou pegando o celular dentro do bolso da calça. Entre os grupos da faculdade e dos amigos, havia uma pessoa na qual precisava responder. 

" _Já chegou aí? Espero que tudo dê certo_ " 

" _Cheguei agora, mais tarde te conto as novidades. Me deseje sorte, se tudo der certo, hoje ele não escapa_ "

O ruivo bloqueou o celular rapidamente quando Kageyama brotou na sala com um pacote de salgadinho em mãos, jogando de qualquer jeito na mesa de centro. 

— Enquanto o bolo não fica pronto, a gente se empanturra de besteira.

— Bolo também não é a coisa mais saudável do mundo, sabia? Principalmente a massa pronta.

— E quem disse que eu usei massa pronta? — Kageyama questionou, já sentindo o rosto formigar. 

— O pacote estava em cima do seu balcão, idiota. — Hinata riu. — Passei por ele e vi. Chocolate, não é? É meu preferido. 

Kageyama rolou os olhos, suas bochechas ficando quentes novamente.

— Só vou pegar meus materiais e já começamos.

Hinata viu ali uma oportunidade.

— Posso usar o banheiro?

— Fica à vontade, nem parece que já veio um milhão de vezes nessa casa. 

Hinata deu um risinho, catando a mochila que estava ao seu lado, e voando ao banheiro. 

Dentro do quarto, Kageyama revirava a bagunça que estava a sua mesa, procurando o caderno da matéria correspondente, bem como seu estojo e anotações que fez durante o estudo de ontem à tarde. Ele não era a pessoa mais organizada do mundo, principalmente quando tinha algo que o tirava do foco, então havia várias bolinhas de papéis amassadas na mesa e na lixeira, alguns rabiscos nos post-it colado na sua grade de avisos, também uma bagunça de roupas lavadas na cadeira. Ainda bem que Hinata não tinha entrado no quarto. 

E falando em Hinata, quando Kageyama voltou à sala, o ruivo ainda não tinha saído do banheiro. 

— Estranho, ele não costuma demorar assim… — Tobio deu de ombros e sentou no tapete, afastando o pequeno vasinho de flor que tinha em cima da mesa para dar espaço ao seu caderno. Abriu-o e começou a folhear para achar onde tinha anotado as instruções do professor, quando o ouviu o trinco da porta abrir. — Já estava na hora, Shou. Estava com dor de barri— Kageyama parou a pergunta no meio, no momento em que virou-se para o corredor e viu Hinata. 

Shouyou estava de volta com o uniforme de líder de torcida, segurando a mochila com uma das mãos, enquanto coçava a nuca com a outra. As bochechas estavam vermelhas e seu rosto parecia tímido. 

Kageyama sentiu-se entrar em combustão. 

— Estava só trocando de roupa, está um pouco calor dentro do seu apartamento. — Shouyou disse, a mesma voz aveludada que usou para lhe perguntar no dia anterior. — Seu ar-condicionado não está funcionando pra mim, acho que a temperatura não está certa.

Tobio tinha a boca aberta, primeiro porque Hinata estava usando novamente o uniforme, na sua casa, na sua frente, só que em um momento ainda mais perigoso. Ele não sabia o que iria acontecer, principalmente por causa do sonho, que já voltava a assombrá-lo antes mesmo de Hinata chegar mais perto. E em segundo lugar, Kageyama não sabia como o ruivo conseguia falar tão normalmente enquanto usava uma saia e um cropped minúsculos. 

Ele andou a passos lentos até Kageyama, olhando-o de cima com um sorriso que parecia ser inocente. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno, que quase teve um ataque cardíaco, e abriu a bolsa pegando os cadernos. 

— Vamos, então? — Hinata abriu o caderno e a bolsinha. — Nós não temos muitas horas até a nossa aula de hoje, sim? 

Kageyama respirou fundo, contou até dez e suou frio. 

— T-tudo bem. — Ele gaguejou — Você sabe os termos básicos da cinesiologia certo? Basicamente vamos aplicar… — Kageyama sentiu Hinata se aproximar com a barriga e os braços visíveis, provocando-o sem saber, mesmo que fosse para ver os desenhos que Kageyama havia feito para ilustrar a matéria. Tobio engoliu em seco — V-vamos aplicar nos movimentos… das pernas e quadris. 

— Que bom, falta só essa parte do corpo para finalizarmos a matéria. — Hinata disse, sorridente. — Os movimentos dos quadris deve ser ótimo de aprender, já que o usamos bastante pra jogar vôlei, não é? 

— É sim… 

Kageyama não sabia muito bem o que fazer. As fantasias que tinha criado com aquela saia estavam inundando a sua cabeça de tal forma, que não conseguia prestar atenção nas coisas que estava falando. Por vezes, falava coisas sem sentido, e Hinata pedia-o para repetir com um sorriso. 

Ele sabia o efeito que estava tendo em Kageyama, e era divertido ver como ele ficava completamente sem jeito quando se aproximava com tom inocente, perguntava e fingia que tinha dúvidas. Hinata não era burro, sabia como a matéria funcionava, mas queria provocá-lo. Estava amando o jeito que ele desviava o olhar quando mexia na barra da saia, levantando-a um pouquinho, ou como ele parecia se perder quando mordia o lápis de forma provocante. De certo modo, ele parecia ser um aluno provocando o seu professor - o que não estava longe de ser.

Mas o melhor disso é que Kageyama não o afastava. 

— E isso? — Hinata se aproximou novamente, depois de copiar um parágrafo inteiro. — Eu ainda não entendi muito bem os movimentos circulares dos quadris.

Só de pensar em movimentos circulares e quadris, a mente de Kageyama voou longe para os quadris de Hinata. Deus.

— Não seria melhor fazermos uma demonstração? Poderíamos entender melhor, não? — Hinata mal terminou de dizer, e o corpo inteiro da Kageyama entrou em pânico. 

O que exatamente ele está querendo fazer?

— _Demonstração_?

Hinata afastou a mesa de centro com o pé, enquanto tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Ambos estavam com parte das pernas debaixo da mesa. Se levantando nos joelhos ele ficou um pouco acima da altura de Kageyama, olhando-o nos olhos. Tobio engoliu em seco, pensando em quão maluco - e completamente sexy - Hinata era. 

Estando um ao lado do outro, Hinata apenas precisou levantar a perna e passá-la por cima das pernas de Tobio para ficar de frente com ele. Kageyama sentiu o rosto explodir em sangue, e a pressão querer abaixar, 

— H-hinata? 

— Hum? É só uma demonstração, _bobinho_. — Hinata sentou no seu colo, fazendo-o sentir todo o seu peso acima do seu pau e dos quadris — Não precisa ficar tão tenso — As mãos pequenas de Hinata subiram pelos braços de Kageyama lentamente até chegarem ao seu rosto, segurando-o com as duas mãos. O rosto estava quente e vermelho. Estava fofo — Você está quente, Kageyama. Será que o ar-condicionado está fraco pra você também? Você quer aumentar?

Kageyama tinha a voz presa na garganta e a única coisa que conseguia se concentrar era o rosto pintado de sardinhas fofas de Shouyou bem próximo ao seu. Ele tinha jogado pedra na cruz por acaso? Aquilo era tortura. Sentir o peso das coxas e a da bunda Shouyou no seu colo era enlouquecedor. Melhor do que nas suas fantasias. Elas pareciam macias e torneadas, de fato eram por causa do exercício diário com o treino. 

As mãos deslizaram para baixo, seguindo o caminho do pescoço, arrepiando-o e tirando seu foco. Deus. 

— _Por que você está fazendo isso_? — Sua voz finalmente saiu da garganta, quando Hinata começou a brincar de forma travessa com os fios de cabelo da sua nuca. 

— É só uma aula, não é? Toda aula tem sua aula prática. Está estudando para ser um professor sem saber disso? Tsc, tsc, _que feio_ Kageyama-kun… — Hinata riu fofamente, aproximando seu rosto. — Além de ter etapas também, então que tal começarmos com a primeira? — Sem dar tempo para deixar Kageyama responder, Hinata selou os seus lábios aos dele demoradamente. 

Kageyama deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa, arregalando os olhos. _O que Hinata estava fazendo?_

O ruivo se afastou vendo o moreno estar em um tom escarlate, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Vendo que ainda estava meio bobo, Hinata começou a dar pequenos beijos nas bochechas, vendo a pele se arrepiar sob seus lábios. Seguiu até a linha da orelha, deixando a respiração bater na pele demoradamente e deixou um pequeno beijo em cima do ouvido, e desceu para o pescoço da mesma maneira. 

Kageyama tinha a pele arrepiada, seus braços não sabiam o que fazer e os beijos de Hinata no seu pescoço estavam nublando a sua mente. Já se sentia ofegante, as mãos pequenas passeando pelo seus braços enquanto, devagar, os quadris ganhavam sutis movimentos. 

— Hein, Kageyama… — Hinata voltou ao seu ouvido, falando devagar. — Você estava pensando em mim assim? Vestido dessa maneira? — As mãos subiram de novo, parando na gola da blusa de Kageyama. — Era você que estava espiando as meninas ontem na hora do intervalo, não era? Eu sei porque você sempre usa a máquina de sucos da quadra por estar sempre vazia. 

Kageyama paralisou. Hinata sabia de tudo? 

— Como que você… 

— Hum, não é difícil deduzir que é você quando é o único que vai lá durante os intervalos, além disso, mais ninguém além de você ficou visivelmente nervoso quando me encontrou na hora de ir embora — Hinata riu — Depois ficou completamente vermelho quando me encontrou hoje de manhã… ficou super estranho… — deixou um beijo bem abaixo da linha da mandíbula — _Então, você pensou em mim dessa maneira, não é?_

Kageyama já tinha fechado os olhos para os sussurros de Hinata ao seu ouvido. Se sentia arrepiar cada vez mais, e pensar com clareza era cada vez mais difícil. As palavras do ruivo também estavam mexendo com a sua cabeça. Pensar nele vestido assim, é claro que ele tinha pensado, ele estava gostoso pra caralho daquele jeito. 

— Sim, eu pensei em você assim… — Kageyama disse, sua respiração ficando mais pesada.

Ele também tinha sonhado, mas Hinata não precisava saber disso. 

— Hum, se você pensou em mim… então por que não faz nada agora? Estou aqui, Kageyama. — Hinata se afastou, vendo-o abrir os olhos devagar. — Pode me beijar direito? 

Se aproximou do rosto. Kageyama o olhava com desejo, mesmo que estivesse tímido a maior parte do tempo. Hinata decidiu brincar, roçando os seus lábios por cima dos deles, devagar, enquanto deixava seu olhar conectado aos olhos azuis de Tobio. Ele próprio já começava a ofegar. 

Kageyama não sabia para onde olhava, se perdia-se nos olhos âmbar ou se deixava cair pelo desejo dos lábios rosados de Hinata. Contudo, o que ele escolhesse, com certeza, fá-lo-ia entrar em um caminho sem volta. 

Shouyou não aguentou esperar que Kageyama se decidisse, toda aquela atmosfera de alguns anos de desejo guardados estava acabando com ele, então ele apenas colou os lábios novamente, mas dessa vez, Kageyama retribuiu. O ruivo sorriu largamente, mas logo voltou a sua atenção à boca do moreno. 

Kageyama não pensou mais no que deveria ou não deveria fazer. Sua mente e seu corpo estavam uma bagunça, nada estava fazendo sentido desde que viu Hinata pela primeira vez com a saia. Contudo, ele sabia de uma coisa: ele estava excitado por Hinata, e Hinata por ele. 

O moreno se atentou em provocar os lábios do ruivo, mordendo e mordiscando devagar como gostava. Chupou algumas vezes também, sentindo-o estremecer no seu colo. E Hinata retribuiu na mesma intensidade, sentindo como Kageyama já estava deixando o jeito tímido de lado. Se aproveitando disso, Hinata usou as mãos para guiar as mãos de Kageyama até sua cintura. Ele gostava dos dedos longos do moreno, o qual era bem usado para levantar, e se tivesse sorte, os dedos seriam habilidosos o suficiente para ele também. 

Sentindo a cintura desnuda do outro, Kageyama apertou com gosto, trazendo-o para mais perto, e fazendo uma deliciosa fricção. Hinata gemeu contido, pedindo para aprofundar o beijo, o que foi bem aceito. Uma dança ritmada, quente e molhada, deixando os dois à beira de um colapso. 

Kageyama nunca imaginaria que beijar Hinata daquela maneira, afobada e fogosa, fosse tão bom. Era como se ele encaixasse perfeitamente a sua boca, como se seu quadril fosse exatamente do tamanho correto para estar em cima do seu colo. O moreno deixou-se encostar ao assento do sofá, dando mais mobilidade ao ruivo que se aproveitou disso sem dó: rebolou com vontade, erguendo um pouco a saia para a cima das coxas para não atrapalhar o movimento de vai e vem. Kageyama chegou a ver estrelas com os primeiros movimentos. Como alguém poderia fazer aquilo tão bem? Era lento, mas pesado o suficiente para Kageyama sentir a fricção por cima da sua calça. A divisão do bumbum passando bem em cima, e estimulando o seu pau como se fosse algum tipo de trampolim.. 

_Era maravilhoso._

Já se sentia latejar, tanto ele quanto Hinata, que já sentia a ponta roçar no tecido da saia que estava levantada.

Shouyou separou o beijo para respirar, ganhando um olhar pesado e desejoso de Kageyama sobre a sua boca. Sorriu, sabia que tinha finalmente ganhado a sua atenção, e não deixaria a chance escapar. Deixando um selinho rápido na boca do outro, o desceu a mão até o próprio membro, colocando-o para fora da cueca, e se masturbando um pouco. Precisava de alívio. Ao passo que subia e descia a mão devagar sob o olhar de Kageyama, Hinata voltou com seus beijos na clavícula e os pescoço do outro, fazendo o mesmo caminho até o ouvido.

— Deixe-me fazer isso pra você também — Ele pediu, e Tobio não precisou de segundas ordens para baixar a calça o suficiente para tirar o pau latejante para fora. A boca de Hinata salivou, pegando com os dedos pequenos. Não era tão maior que o seu, mas com toda certeza faria um belo de um estrago quando estivesse dentro.

Shouyou junto os dois, descendo devagar até a base e subindo até a cabeça, seus dedos eram delicados no movimento, como se quisesse gravar tudo com as suas digitais, mas tinha força o suficiente para fazer Kageyama gemer com a boca aberta e jogar a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados. 

O ruivo mordeu os lábios vendo que seus dedos estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho. O rosto de Kageyama retorcido em prazer, fazia com que quisesse fazer mais; mais rápido, mais forte. Mais do que tudo, ele queria fazer Kageyama gozar.

Kageyama tinha a mente tomada pelos movimentos, a imagem da saia levantada pelo membro excitado ainda rondando a sua cabeça. Aquela saia estava mexendo com ele mais do que o normal. Suas mãos, que repousavam com força na cintura do pequeno, deslizaram para baixo, apertando a carne da bunda ainda por cima da saia. O tecido era leve, e Hinata sentiu todos os dedos cravarem na sua pele.

— Ah… — Hinata ofegou com um sorriso e se inclinou para alcançar a boca de Kageyama novamente. — _Gosta da saia_? — ele perguntou. 

A outra mão se agarrou ao outro lado, dando um pequeno impulso em Hinata, que gargalhou. 

— _Gosto_ … — eles se beijaram novamente.

Hinata perdeu um pouco o ritmo quando Kageyama chupou a sua língua com vontade, quase parando com a mão, mas logo voltou. Kageyama gemia baixinho e rouco, e Hinata o observava com afinco, cada expressão de prazer sendo gravado, enquanto o moreno se aproveitava do bumbum bem empinado. Às vezes apertando por cima da saia, às vezes por baixo. Kageyama gostava da sensação das mãos preenchidas pela bunda farta. 

— Que bom, porque eu não tenho a intenção de tirá-la — Hinata sussurrou, parando com os movimentos. Ele sentiu a mão um pouco melada, mas não ligou. Kageyama tirou a cabeça do assento, olhando para Hinata, que para provocar, lambeu os dedos descaradamente. — Você pode apreciar a saia ainda mais, se quiser — Ele piscou, e saiu de cima de Kageyama com as pernas um pouco bambas. Tobio se ajeitou, vendo o que Hinata estava fazendo. Ele mexia na mochila, e de dentro de um dos bolsinhos, tirou um tubo pequeno e dois preservativos. Hinata tinha pensado em tudo. Ele jogou o tubo no colo de Kageyama e sorriu. — Que tal você me preparar, amor? 

Kageyama sentiu o pau latejar ainda mais, um sorriso cresceu nos seus lábios e então se pôs de joelhos, alcançando Hinata. Deu-lhe um selinho rápido. 

— Então se apoia no sofá, meu bem. — Kageyama proferiu, e Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. 

Só de pensar nos dedos longos o preparando suas pernas ficavam fracas. Obedeceu, se colocando de joelhos de frente para o sofá e se apoiando com a barriga e os cotovelos no assento, deixando o bumbum empinado para Kageyama. Redondinha e adornada por uma saia minúscula. Kageyama nunca imaginou que veria Hinata daquele jeito, e melhor, que seria tão excitante como agora. Ele se aproximou por trás arrancando de uma vez a boxer que ele usava por baixo, deixando o bumbum aveludado completamente à mostra. 

A boca de Kageyama salivou, e deixando-se levar pela luxúria, desferiu um tapa forte, fazendo todo o corpo de Hinata reverberar em uma dor gostosa. Surpreso com a reação e o sorriso no rosto do ruivo, Kageyama bateu novamente, a mão pesada fazendo Hinata ter um impulso pra frente enquanto gemia. 

Tobio ficou fascinado, o jeito que a pele estava avermelhada e combinava perfeitamente com o laranja da saia, e como, a cada tapa, Hinata ia para frente enquanto o tecido tremia. Ele esbofeteou mais algumas vezes, saciando o desejo de ver a pele queimar, e Hinata só poderia agradecer por descobrir que Tobio tinha um lado sádico, e que não era tão gentil na mesma proporção que era lerdo. 

Vendo que era mais do que suficiente, e que a vontade de estar dentro de Hinata estava crescendo cada vez mais, Kageyama destampou o tubo, que identificou como lubrificante, e despejou uma quantidade bem generosa nos dedos, besuntando-os. Largou o tubo em algum lugar no chão, e se voltou à bunda de Hinata, tendo o auxílio dos dedões para abrir caminho até a entrada.

Shouyou foi pego de sobressalto com a temperatura gelada do gel, sorrindo ao sentir Kageyama rodear a entrada com o dedo do meio bem devagar. Tobio sentiu a entradinha apertada de Hinata contrair sobre seu toque, ameaçando várias e várias vezes de penetrar, brincando com a sanidade do ruivo. 

— Enfia de uma vez, Kageyama. — Hinata tinha o rosto expectante, olhando por cima do ombro, e odiando o sorrisinho travesso que os lábios de Kageyama tinham ganhado. 

Tobio não disse nada, na verdade, não sabia o que responder. Ele não era tão bom no talk dirty quanto Hinata, por isso acabou obedecendo, enfiando o dedo lambuzado de uma vez. Shouyou sentiu um alívio, o dedo do moreno se enfiando e abrindo caminho lentamente, tentando se acostumar com o tamanho. Era exatamente do jeito que imaginava: o dedo longo ia fundo, gostoso, e o fazia morder os lábios de tesão. 

O moreno ia sentindo como as paredes iam ficando largas à medida que aumentava o ritmo também, já colocando o segundo para fazer o trabalho mais rápido. As estocadas com os dedos começaram a deixar Hinata com a mente nublada, o moreno era realmente bom no que fazia, os sons molhados preenchendo o ambiente enquanto a única coisa que ele podia fazer era arranhar o sofá com as unhas curtas e gemer. 

O terceiro dedo entrou só por precaução, mesmo com o tesão comandando tudo, Kageyama tinha a noção do quão doloroso poderia ser se não estivesse bem preparado. 

A essa altura, Hinata já tinha os olhos fechados, a boca aberta e os lábios secos apenas gemendo e mostrando o quanto a habilidade dos dedos de Kageyama estava sendo eficiente. Sentia o pau babado na saia, esfregando contra a ponta do assento do sofá. 

Kageyama parecia quase hipnotizado com os dedos saindo e entrando devagar, sendo bem apertado e engolido pelo canal estreito do ruivo. Estava largo o suficiente, então ele retirou os três, vendo a entrada contrair. Catou uma das camisinhas que estavam no sofá, abriu e colocou até a base. Ele se debruçou em cima de Hinata, beijando o pescoço e a nuca com delicadeza, enquanto usava a mão na base para guiar o pau até a entrada. Sentiu a cabeça forçar a passagem e entrar lentamente, a pressão e o calor esmagando-o deliciosamente. 

Hinata gemeu alto, o tamanho de Tobio era perfeito, encaixava de forma alucinante, chegando até o fundo com facilidade. Sua respiração ofegante batia no encosto do sofá, suas mãos se agarraram a ao pouco tecido que tinha, e mordia os lábios. E por outro lado, Kageyama tinha o pau praticamente esmagado; Hinata era apertado, quente e completamente aveludado por dentro. Além de estar deliciosamente escorregadio. 

Ele queria se mexer. Por Deus, ele precisava se mexer, precisava se mover de alguma forma pra conseguir aliviar toda aquela tensão que tinha sentido até agora, mas também sabia que não podia machucar o ruivo, então se forçando, ele esperou. Dando beijos e mordidas na nuca, pescoço e orelha para se distrair. 

A respiração de Tobio em um ponto tão fraco quanto regiões próximas à nuca, deixava Hinata quase maluco. Sua mente não pensava direito, e a cada mordida fraca, ele sentia que poderia gozar só com aquilo.

Um tempo, ele não sabe quanto, passou, e Kageyama começou a se mexer, devagar, fundo e forte. Era o que ele precisava. 

Tobio olha a para seu pau sumindo na entradinha apertada e adornada pela saia laranja com gosto, estava amando a visão dele sendo engolido com vontade. Tão pequena e rosada, mas se esforçando tanto para engoli-lo por inteiro. 

Era gostoso, Kageyama sabia disso. Estava gostoso. Hinata gemia alto, a voz fina mas melódica soando por toda sala, às vezes ele se engasgava na própria saliva, mas nunca deixava de gemer. Pedindo por mais, para que fosse mais rápido, mais forte. Descaradamente pedindo para que o fodesse até não sentir mais as pernas. 

Kageyama nunca imaginaria que ele fosse esse tipo de pessoa, mas quem ele era pra não gostar daquilo? Se Hinata pedisse, ele o foderia até que ele não pudesse sentir as pernas pela semana inteira. 

— _Tobio_ …! — Hinata chamou manhoso, e ganhou um tapa forte que o fez gemer mais. — _Ah_! 

Tobio, que tinha voltado à posição inicial, se curvou novamente, enfiando mais fundo e rodeando a cintura do ruivo com uma mão e se apoiando na outra no encosto do sofá. Hinata sorriu, naquela posição ele sentia mais, ia mais fundo, era mais gostoso. 

Olhando para a mão um pouco acima da sua cabeça, Shouyou sorriu atrevido, buscando forças para segurá-la com a sua própria mão. Ele amava as mãos de Kageyama, e as tendo tão próximas, não deixaria a oportunidade passar. Guiando-a, Hinata levou a mão de Kageyama até o seu pescoço, pedindo discretamente que ele o sufocasse. 

Kageyama ofegou. Hinata ainda o mataria com todos aqueles fetiches. Não negou, apertando não muito forte e de mão aberta para não matá-lo de verdade. 

Aumentou a velocidade, Hinata já gemia mais abafado pela mão na sua garganta, e Tobio estava quase. Mais um pouco e ele gozaria. Sua boca foi parar no ouvido do ruivo, gemendo bem em cima e deixando-o quase enlouquecido.

Não demorou muito para que Kageyama gozasse no preservativo, e Hinata viesse logo depois, sem nenhum toque depois daquela masturbação em conjunto. Hinata caiu ofegante no sofá, sentindo o peso excessivo de Kageyama nas suas costas, mas sorriu largo. Finalmente. 

E para Tobio, a ficha finalmente tinha caído: tinha transado com seu melhor amigo. Como um passe de mágica, suas bochechas se avermelharam e ele se afastou bruscamente. 

— O que foi… — Hinata foi para perguntar, mas se deparou com um Kageyama com as mãos no rosto, balançando-o freneticamente. 

— Nós transarmos…! — ele exclamou, tirando a mão do rosto. — Nós transarmos, Shou! 

— Sim, e o que tem? — Hinata realmente não estava entendendo o drama. 

— Nós, nós…! — Tobio saiu de dentro dele, dando alguns passinhos para trás, dando espaço para Hinata se arrumar e sentar no sofá.

— O que foi, Kags? — Hinata chamou pelo apelido, e Kageyama olhou vermelho. 

— Nós transarmos, como vai ficar nossa amizade agora? 

_Amizade_? Hinata rolou os olhos, puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. 

— Pode não existir amizade, idiota. Eu gosto de você… que dizer, há um bom tempo que eu gosto de você, e percebo que você me trata diferente das outras pessoas, então não sei o porquê do faniquito. 

Kageyama se sentiu intimidado com aquele olhar e posição mandona de Hinata, mas não era ruim. Ele meio que… gostava daquilo. 

_E ele? Ele gostava de Hinata? O que era exatamente gostar? Kageyama amava vôlei, pensava em vôlei o tempo inteiro, mas também pensava em Hinata. Juntamente com o vôlei. Isso era gostar?_

Vendo o silêncio, Shouyou voltou a falar:

— Bem, nós podemos tentar alguma coisa se você quiser, é claro que se você não tem esse tipo de interesse não precisa se forçar a nada e isso que tivemos fica só como uma foda casual, quer dizer… — ele desviou o olhar. — Eu realmente quero que você aceite a namorar comigo, tem muito tempo que tenho esse sentimento e… 

— Eu acho que gosto de você, Shou. — Kageyama desembuchou de uma vez, e Hinata arregalou os olhos. — Eu penso em você que nem penso no vôlei, então se eu penso no vôlei assim e o amo, então quer dizer que… — Kageyama não teve tempo de falar, já que Hinata havia lhe calado com um selinho forte. 

— Você é muito idiota! — Ele riu se afastando e vendo o rosto vermelho de Kageyama, apenas para abraçá-lo depois, de maneira forte. — Então, nós podemos tentar? Bem, acho que pulamos algumas etapas… — ele riu. 

Tobio sentiu uma felicidade invadir o peito, vendo Hinata se afastar e olhar o expectante por uma resposta. 

— Nós podemos. 

Um sorriso enorme e brilhante surgiu nos lábios de Hinata, que se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas no meio caminho, algo lhe parou. 

— Nossa, que cheiro estranho… — Hinata mexeu o nariz, sentindo que o cheiro vinha da cozinha. 

— Tá com cheiro de queimado, não é? 

Um silêncio se instalou sobre eles, até que ambos se assustaram e se olharam em conjunto.

— _O bolo!!!_

… 

Depois de quase terem colocado fogo na casa, ambos conversaram sobre o relacionamento. Hinata conseguiu se declarar, e ouvir uma declaração fofa de Kageyama que acabou dizendo que pensava no ruivo várias vezes, mas que não sabia muito bem como processar o sentimento. 

As duas semanas até o jogo se passaram, e durante elas, Hinata se dedicou aos ensaios com as outras meninas. Por curiosidade, Kageyama perguntou se Hinata ia mesmo participar desde o começo, e bem, era mais ou menos isso. 

Hinata explicou que havia um tempo que queria chamar a atenção de Kageyama para desenrolarem um relacionamento, mas as palavras e indireta não funcionavam, então pedido um conselho a Yachi, sua professora de inglês nas horas vagas, ela lhe deu a ideia de fazer algo inesperado e chamativo. Juntando ao fato que estava sem jogar, ele só usou o útil ao agradável.

Kageyama só não esperava que fosse a roupa de uma líder de torcida. 

O dia do jogo tinha chegado, e Kageyama estava se aquecendo e olhando para a arquibancada o tempo inteiro. Ele esperava ver Hinata dançando com aquela saia curta. Mas aparentemente, o ruivo tinha ficado preso novamente nas aulas com a Yachi e seria liberado só mais tarde. 

O primeiro set contra Nekoma foi ganho, e nada de Hinata chegar. Kageyama já estava ficando nervoso.

Foi na metade do segundo set que Hinata chegou, apressado mas já usando a saia, cropped e as meias arrastão que ia até o meio da sua coxa. Quase todo o estádio parou para ver o ruivo, que não é o melhor exemplo de sutileza ao chegar nos lugares. Ele se ajeitou na fileira e olhou para Kageyama com um sorrisinho de lado, esperando a líder começar os passinhos. 

A banda começou a tocar, e Hinata a dançar, seguindo fielmente tudo que tinha ensaiado. Os movimentos, para Kageyama, eram sensuais demais. O jeito que ele descia e depois subia com a coluna reta e o bumbum perfeitamente redondo e empinado, o deixaram praticamente babando. 

Bem, isso até levar uma bolada forte no pescoço. 

— Para de babar no Hinata, Kageyama. — Era Ushijima com uma cara indecifrável. — E eu achando que você não era pervertido. 

— Mas eu não sou pervertido! Você também está olhando o Hinata, sabia? 

— E tem como não olhar? Ele chamou a atenção de toda torcida. — Um dos outros jogadores falou. 

— Que conversinha paralela é essa? Prestem atenção no jogo! — O treinador gritou do banco, fazendo os meninos se arrepiarem, voltando a sua atenção à quadra.

Na arquibancada, Hinata torcia para eles ganharem o jogo mesmo que não estivesse ali para ajudar. Ele sorria contente, e esperaria para comemorar a vitória com Kageyama.

E na quadra, Kageyama sorria aliviado. Hinata, o cropped e a saia eram totalmente dele, e independente do resultado do jogo, ele comemoraria da mesma maneira. 


End file.
